


Runaway

by mythologygeekfreakmagicstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stanford Era, older!sam, younger!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar/pseuds/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always liked the idea of Dean being the younger brother… Sam leaves a 14 year old Dean behind and goes to Stanford, let’s see what happens when Dean sees his brother for the first time after a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

Sam takes a deep breath of the cold winter air as he shims in to his light blue scarf a little more. A cold wind blows across his face and he’s pretty sure his nose just freeze. Sam doesn’t mind though, he had a good day of hanging with his new friends and he hadn’t even realized how fast the time passed by.

Sam looks up at the now dark sky slightly smiling to himself sure he felt like crap at the same time but he would even feel crappier if he stayed. He stuffed his hands in to his pockets as he slowly made his way towards the campus.

“What the hell Sam!?”

Sam’s heart speeds up a bit when the angry voice of his little brother echoes through his ears. It wasn’t a moment he was proud of and he never wants to see Dean like that even again. The look that Dean gave him that night was just horrible. There was tears building up in his eyes and his tiny hands were build up in to a fist.

Like Sam thought before; not one of his best moments.

But to his defense Dean was acting as stubborn as ever. Sam was doing this for them, for Dean. Especially for Dean, this way he could get his little brother out of the hunting life. Maybe after a year or two Sam could find a nice apartment and Dean could come and live with him. Their father would be furious but the hell with him.

Sam’s jaw tightens and he starts to walk faster with more angry steps. He tried to explain this to Dean but he wasn’t having any of it, his baby brother accused him of betraying him and not just him, according to Dean he was also betraying their dad and…mom.

Dean had no right to say that, if he had to be honest Dean didn’t even remember mom so how the hell would he know how she felt. Sam did. Sam knew that their mom hated the life and never wanted them to be a part of it and he said exactly this to Dean. After that all hell broke loose.

Sam sighs and scratches his head. He still felt bad about that, Dean was only fourteen; he shouldn’t have been that harsh to him. No wonder after a while of screaming and throwing stuff Dean started to yell at him telling him to get lost and never come back.

And Sam did exactly that.

Sure, he went and checked on Dean now and then if they were close by, if they weren’t he would just track down dad’s fake ID’s to see where they were. He was the big brother he was responsible for Dean that was the only honest thing that he learned from dad. Take care of Dean.

Sam groans, great now he was having one of those moments where he just wants to see Dean and hugs his little brother until he starts to threaten him to let go, he quickly takes out his phone and dials dad’s number. He never called but the urge to check on Dean was too strong at the moment, he didn’t give a damn if dad gave him a long speech about him not being there for his little brother. He just needed to know.

Just has he was calming his raging heart to face his father something tackles him to the ground and his phone flies out of his hand. Sam’s hunter instinct immediately kicks in as he takes out a knife from the inside of his jacket and flips himself on top of the “thing”. He hears a chuckle and calms down a bit.

“Good to see you still know how to defend yourself.” A snarky comment follows after the chuckle.

Sam has to blink a couple of times before he can actually realize who his under him. He’s not sure if he should be happy or pissed, he continues to hold the silver knife against Dean’s throat.

“Dean?” he asks slowly, his baby brother smirks at him and raises his arm.

“I’m not a shape shifter but if you still wanna cut me here you go.”

Sam chuckles and removes the knife from his brother’s throat as he slowly straightens himself up. Dean’s face falls and he frowns, waving his arm.

“Seriously aren’t you going to check if I’m a shifter or not?” he asks taking Sam’s offered hand as he lifts himself up from the hard concrete ground.

Sam glances at Dean’s face and surprised to see that his brother has grown; Not only in shape and body but also in life. There’s determination in his eyes indicating that Dean is dead serious. Sam doesn’t like it, he’s been gone for only a year and already dad had turned Dean in to a hunting machine. He was only 15 for god’s sake. He raises an eyebrow at his brother and gives him an equally serious look.

“What? you get turned on by cutting now?” he gives out a dramatic sigh. “You and your fetishes, Dean.” Sam shakes his head. His lips curl upward with amusement when he sees his brother smiling back. He was glad to see that Dean still had his humor intact.

“Shut your cake hole Sammy.” He replies grinning.

“Sammy is a chubby five year old, it’s Sam you moron. Besides I’m the older one.” Sam snaps. Dean just waves him off indicating that he doesn’t give a damn of what his brother thinks. Sam sighs and rolls his eyes.

Just as Sam was about to put his knife back in his pocket, Dean swiftly snatches it out of his hand and pulls up the sleeve of his leather jacket. He carefully drags the edge of the silver blade across his arm almost giving Sam a heart attack. 

Dean, oblivious to his big brother’s panic, gives Sam a clear view of his now bleeding arm and holds out the knife so he can take it back. When Sam doesn’t react he frowns.

“If you don’t want to be called Sammy stop acting like a five year old.”

That seems to snap Sam out of his shock; he furiously grabs the knife out of Dean’s hand and puts it back in his pocket. He shouldn’t even carry the damn thing; Sam looks up at his baby brother who was now rolling down his sleeve, without the younger Winchester noticing he grabs Dean from his collar and drags him towards an empty alleyway.

“What the hell Sam!?” Dean exclaims, Sam slams him against the wall taking the breath out of his lungs.

“Shut. Up.” Sam growls.

First time in his life Dean shuts up, his pulse quickens and he gulps as he waits for his big brother to speak. He feels Sam’s hands loosening against his collar but he doesn’t let go. Even so, Dean takes that as a good sign and calms down a bit.

“You’re just fifteen Dee,” Sam whispers not looking at his brother. “You shouldn’t be hunting or cutting yourself in order to prove who you are.” He takes in a deep breath and continues. “You should be playing football, going to school and be…happy.”

“I am happy.” Dean snaps.

Sam’s head jerks up and immediately his fists tighten against the younger Winchester’s collar again, he glares at Dean. Dean whimpers a bit at his brother’s rage and avoids his eyes.

“You’re not happy. Hunting monsters all day doesn’t make fifteen year old boys happy you idiot.” He sneers. “What the hell did dad do to you?”

“He did nothing, He protects me Sam.”

“He’s the one who put you in danger in the first place.” He closes his eyes and tries to calm himself down. Sam wanted to see his baby brother more than anything but he had no idea that his brother would’ve turned in to such a robot. A blind soldier. He should’ve taken Dean with him in the first place. “Why are you here Dean?” he asks, wondering why he didn’t ask sooner.

“Come back.” His younger brother chokes out.

Sam’s eyes snaps open and he looks at his brother. A fifteen year old kid trying to act all grown up, Sam could see the tears building up in his younger brother’s eyes, Dean was probably trying to fight them off but Sam could see. Dean could act all macho he wants in the end he’s just a boy that misses his big brother. With a gasp Sam quickly let’s go of Dean and stumbles backward.

“I-I’m so sorry Dee,” he blurts out.

“It’s okay,” Dean whispers a faint smile forming on his lips. He slides towards the ground and takes in a deep breath. “I probably shouldn’t have come here anyway.”

It’s very faint but Sam can hear his little brother’s voice crack a bit. He tumbles forward and squats in front of Dean taking his boyish face in his hands; he looks directly in to Dean’s emerald green eyes and gives the teen a gentle smile.

“I’m glad you’re here Dean but I…I can’t come back sorry,” at this moment Sam hates himself, He hates the face his baby brother gives him so vulnerable and sad. “I’m so sorry.” He whispers again as he hugs his brother. Dean buries his face in to his big brother’s shoulder and Sam can feel him shaking, still trying to hold himself back.

“Why, Why not?” he asks voice trembling. Sam puts his hand on Dean’s head and gently strokes his hair.

“You know why.” Sam hears Dean sniffle against his shoulder he smiles happy that his brother finally decided to be a kid again. “I need to get you out of this life and this is the only way.”

“What if I like the life?” Dean sobs wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist; the older Winchester does the same and wraps his arms around his brother’s small frame.

“Then why are you crying, little brother?”

With that Dean lifts his head and gives his older brother a long deserved look, tear filled green eyes meeting with hazel ones. Sam smiles and Dean frowns, putting both of his hands on his older brother’s shoulders.

“I get to be a hero every day.” He says slowly, sliding his hands towards Sam’s neck.

“You can be a hero after you lived your childhood Dean.” He replies pressing his forehead against Dean’s much to his surprise Dean lets out a silent chuckle. “Did I say something funny?” he asks and closes his eyes when Dean starts to caress his cheeks with his thumbs, liking the feeling of his baby brother being so close to him he hums.

“It’s funny actually, you say you want me to act like a child yet you expect me to understand why I need saving.”

Before Sam can reply he feels a pair of warm soft lips closing against his. Sam gently starts to move his lips against Dean’s; the younger hunter slowly parts his lips inviting Sam’s most eager tongue inside the older Winchester gladly accepts the offer by deepening the kiss, when Dean moans against his mouth he hugs his brother closer to him. 

Sam could feel his brother’s hardening length against his stomach, he smirks and rubs against Dean’s crotch making the younger Winchester break the kiss and whimper.

“You should get your hormones under control big boy.” He teases.

Sam grins when he sees his baby brother’s cheeks getting redder and redder by the second, he ruffles the teen’s hair and get’s up pulling Dean with him.

“Can I spend the night Sammy?” An unusually shy Dean asks holding his brother’s hand. Sam nods and jokingly bumps in to Dean as they made it out of the alleyway.

“Sure Dee,” he says softly. “Any time you want.”


End file.
